


To Me

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Jack and the other guardians are having one of their usual meetings at the North Pole when suddenly Pitch shows up in front of them for the first time after years of being defeated in his attempts to fill the whole world with darkness. The whole gang ready themselves for a fight, but surprisingly the nightmare bender makes no move to strike. Instead he mockingly advises them to save their energy because they will need it if they want to be able to win this little “game” he arranged.Confusion among the childhood protectors turns to horror when Pitch informs them of what it is that he meant. Since Jack has become an official guardian, his priorities are spread all over the world and, as a result, he has not been able to see his first believer and favorite kid, Jamie, as often. Jack’s absences from Burgess left Jamie more vulnerable to the malicious forces, making the boy an easy target for the boogeyman to abduct...[cut for length]"What Pitch says he’s going to do and what he actually does are frequently very different things.





	To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr 11/9/2013.

They’d believed him. When he’d stepped out of a swirl of darkness into their midst and given his speech, they’d believed him. It was that, more than their attempts to capture him, that had driven him away from the Guardians once more.   
  
The remote corner of his lair he returned to after capturing the Guardians’ attention seemed even emptier than it had before he left. As Pitch made his way along the dark, winding corridors, he felt the continued anxiety of the Guardians settle heavily into his body and limbs. He’d wanted them to feel fear when he arrived, of course. He’d wanted them to feel fear at his words. But he didn’t think they would really believe him for more than a minute.  
  
What kind of monster did they think he was?  
  
Apparently, every kind.  
  
And thinking about it now, he wasn’t even sure he was capable of doing the kinds of things he had threatened. He was hardly more substantial than a shadow. It wasn’t easy for him to touch anything from the physical world.  
  
Which wasn’t to say he hadn’t managed, as in his capture of Jamie, now about sixteen. He hadn’t been lying to the Guardians about what he had done. But in what he had implied he might do—he had expected someone to speak up. Someone to point out that he was lying. That this wasn’t what he wanted or needed.  
  
But no. They had believed him.  
  
Maybe they didn’t know or care what he really wanted or needed anymore. Maybe they had just decided to thwart whatever he did, no matter what it was. Maybe they thought he was unnecessary now. Maybe he really was.  
  
Finally, he arrived before the bars of Jamie’s cell. The boy lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, hands folded on his stomach.  
  
“I’m back,” Pitch said, glad of the dimness of the lair. It hid how pleased he was that Jamie turned his head toward him at the sound of his voice. With that, it didn’t even matter that he plainly didn’t want to see Pitch at all.  
  
“Were they afraid?” Jamie asked. Pitch had told him he was going to let the Guardians know he had been kidnapped, but nothing else.  
  
“Yes. And they still are.”  
  
“Guess that’s good for you, huh?” Jamie paused for a moment, still looking at Pitch. “I know I’ve been here a while. Over a day, I think. I’ll have missed school. Well, if I’m right about the time thing. It’s hard to tell down here. I haven’t gotten hungry, or thirsty, or had to go to the bathroom. Even after getting used to the dark, I can’t see much. And I don’t think there’s anything to see.”  
  
“Yes, that about sums this place up,” Pitch said. It was astonishing to hear a different voice bouncing off the stone. Pitch wondered for a moment if it might not bring the whole place down.  
  
“You’re not going to leave me alone while we wait for the Guardians, are you?”  
  
Jamie’s afraid he would. None of them understood, did they? “Of course not. What possible good could there be in that for me?”  
  
“You’re going to stay here, then, and what, watch me?”  
  
“Also pointless,” Pitch said. “What you’re going to do is talk to me.”  
  
“About what?”  
  
“Anything. As long as it’s  _to me_.” Pitch saw realization dawn on Jamie’s face, and had to look away for a moment.  
  
“When the Guardians get here, what will happen?”  
  
Pitch turned to him again. “I’ll lose another part of my lair. You’ll go home. Everything will go on in much the same way as it always has.”  
  
“That seems kind of boring.”  
  
“Indeed. Almost as if there needs to be something in the system that allows things to be shaken up once in a while. Something that’s maybe been weakened.”  
  
Jamie frowned thoughtfully. “Okay. Here’s a deal. I’ll talk to you if you’ll talk to me.”  
  
Pitch nodded in the dark. “Very well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> yarrayora reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> ♦unlikely bromance♦


End file.
